User talk:Polexian
"Summary" page format Hi Polexian. Thought I'd highlight Forum:Format of summary pages to you: your input would be greatly appreciated as you're the one who's done most thinking about this lately. I didn't want you to miss the topic in amongst all the others! 18:09, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Runes I updated your template with stats -> effects, so your template would work with the updates I made to all the runes. And I am going to update locations -> notes once I do the maintenance to the runes. Don't worry this doesn't effect you template at all, it will look the exact same, just different resources due to me updating the itemtransformer for the runes and I wanted to make sure it didn't break your rune page :) 22:00, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks boss. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 04:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Sandbox I'm not sure I understand your question, there's no indentation problem that I can see. However, I do see that your header is indented whereas your content is not. This is unusual - most times the content is what's indented. Maybe you can give a more specific description of your problem? -- 09:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :That's because your elements are not the same height - when you use float: left in css, they will attempt to float them all - if they are the same height you get something like in Heraldry. Otherwise you end up with whatever the browser can collapse leftwards. Like what you have. -- 18:56, February 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Template Information Pulling The easiest way would be to use the DynamicPageList feature. You can read a good explanation of how it works with categories here. Hope that helps. :''') JoePlay (talk) 19:33, February 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: ColorTableHeader No - it is still being used. Check the "What links here" section and you will notice that it is still in heavy usage. -- 17:27, February 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Downloadable Content I am leaving you this message because I see that you've unilaterally made some changes to the downloadable content page that undid some of the changes that the page was created for in the first place. You've offloaded the price, and a summary of the DLC such that it no longer provides a one stop read to people who wants to see and decide whether or not the buy the DLCs. Plus, you've shrunk all the images on the DLC pages to some miniscule size. Please revert these changes. If you feel like your style will make significant improvements to the wiki, start a new forum topic on this subject. -- 17:31, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : Here's what I'm really irked about - if you look at the DLC talk page you will notice a discussion and a vote on how to select the style of the DLC page. This process took days. Making the changes unilaterally insults the decision making process of everyone involved. I see that you're getting very attached to a certain style of listing things. Since the style for this wiki is fairly set - and the lists are matured, you run a risk of undoing someone else's work. I strongly suggest you check before you make such widespread changes. -- 17:38, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: I know you were, that's why I wanted to talk to you about it first. I'm not saying that my style is better - I believe that there's room for improvements. I recently fell for Zoev's tables and User:Hollowness's MiniIcon. But, as the wiki matures, the styles that are striking will be further in between. When those styles come up there will be an immediate "a-hah, this looks amazing" moment. I like your list - it looks useful and has a lot of merits to it. But, I don't think its for every page. Where I think it shines is as a list replacement. It adds a visual quality to a list to make it look better. On the other hand, most articles should have small condensed list that use the miniicon template - it makes it easy to read. But some with a short list - like companions, each with their own picture, could benefit from your list style. So keep up the innovation! -- 17:55, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I rolled back your edits on The Stone Prisoner, Warden's Keep and Return to Ostagar. I like that you are trying to improve it. But, when I viewed the comparison between the before/after, I see that you copied and pasted the summary from one page into another in '''Return to Ostagar. The preamble was run-on and repetitive. Furthermore, an icon isn't nearly high enough resolution to be used as image. Each DLC has a titular theme. In The Stone Prisoner it was character, Shale. In Warden's Keep, it was the location. In return to Ostagar, it is Ostagar. As such, we can use the subject of this eponymous DLCs as images. ::::There is roughly 3 DLCs, so I don't think there's a need for an InfoBox and a Transformer. However, if you feel like it would be better served using a DLCTransformer, go for it. But please, make sure that your pixel widths work before reimplementing them. Cheers! -- 19:47, February 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Job Yeah I have two things I need worked on. The first is to synchronize the notes/location sections of the weapons, accessories and armor. When we first did the InfoBox for them, we placed "how to get this item" under notes. This should have been under location. Furthermore, because they are in notes, they are not visible in the page itself - but is only visible in the Row form. The goal of this is to go through those pages, move the acquisition into the location information, and then create a header titled Acquisition and copy "where to get this item" information there. If that already exists or if the item is like Ageless and is fairly complicated, then the location and/or notes need to summarize it the acquisition process and create a link to more information. This project is a Big Deal™ since it unifies all the stuff that cropped up over the last few months. The second job is to rewrite the armor and weapons page. The information is obsolete and the page could be presented in a better way. I envision that the page will be roughly 20% words and the rest can be tables and images. If you're interested in writing something up, this also needs attention. -- 19:28, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :I thought of a third job that might be interesting. We need an approval template like ColorPositiveStat. I see that there's more people adding approval changes to the wiki and they are mostly using Template:ColorPositiveStat and Template:ColorNegativeStat to represent that. I would like approval to be something like this to display +2 in color and maybe an icon? And if the approval was negative that color would be different. That way, we can do three things - one is to unify the way Approval is shown across the wiki (if we ever choose to use an icon, we need only change the template and all the Approvals will change). The second is that is to track where Approvals are used via the "What links here" tag. And finally we need to find a way to display approvals easily so that we don't have a list like this The_Golem_in_Honnleath#Result. :One suggestion is to template . :Another suggestion is that instead of the name - you can use an image of the party member like this }} }} }} }} :to allow readers to visualize the party changes. -- 19:58, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::You will need to ask JoePlay to install the extension. A few notes regarding this project, template name should be approval, first unnamed parameter should be the character, the second is a positive or negative number. You should color the number depending if its positive, negative or neutral. Use a switch to map the character name to an icon which needs to be square - so you will need to find a picture and crop it. If you feel inclined you can also let it use named parameters in addition to unnamed parameters. -- 04:55, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: I love the idea! I was thinking that there are a lot of things that we could represent more visually; approval is ripe for an upgrade from ColorPositiveStat. It's worth keeping in mind that approval data is used in at least three different forms: :::* Approvals are sometimes shown in tables, e.g. Unrest in the Alienage#Result, which could benefit from icons and can also afford a larger-than-text icon. :::* Mostly, approvals appear in-line in paragraphs or in bullets, in which case simple text is probably better. ::: So, I'm wondering there might be use for two templates: :::* The iconic version (something like Tierrie's example) for use in tables, such as Gifts. :::* An inline version using a simpler display, e.g. Alistair will be happy (À) ::: And, alas, a cool template/icon won't solve all the display issues. e.g. The Golem in Honnleath probably needs a re-write (I'll give that a stab after I post here). ::: Polexian: let me know if I can do anything to help (e.g. testing) —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 07:00, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::@Tennessee Ernie Ford, the question I'd like to ask is this - does approval need to be put into a table form? At first it seems like it needs to - but when I see it in other contexts, I can see it working as well. For example, it would do just as well to put it in paragraph format like The_Golem_in_Honnleath#Result. In fact, I like it better because it gives frees you from the constrain of having read things in a tabular format. Plus, we also need to consider the recent updates to dialog pages. ::::I do agree with Tennessee_Ernie_Ford that two formats might very well be required. Even if it is - I would like to be a single template instead of two with an additional parameter "inline". It keeps everything within one template. -- 07:26, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Data doesn't always belong in table form; in fact, often, tables should be avoided. In some situations, the mechanics or permutations are so complex that listing everything in bullets or leaving it in paragraph form makes it nearly impossible for most mortals to understand the nuanced differences. Worse, it can make some articles so long that they become hard to read. Tables work better in those cases, since they allow comprehensive and consistent coverage of complex topics. (As a naive example, the w:Periodic Table of the Elements contains data that occupies 1000 pages in paragraph form.) ::::: I think the result sections of the Landsmeet and Honnleath articles should have both — I focused on putting things in table form because I could do that quickly. (It also highlights for Honnleath how many permutations haven't been fully tested.) I hope someone else can also add some of the flavor into paragraph form. ::::: Regarding one vs. two templates: I agree. Something like, and might also work. In-line, I would expect to the character's name to be redundant. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 07:55, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I agree with [User:Tierrie, one template with and if check, number greater than 0 get's green, less than get red. It will be wrote with two variables. or . This would print out the name and have the icon next to them, maybe even a mini icon face of Alistair from H.'s mini icons.Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 13:11, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Why not something more like instead? ::::::# Acceptance connotes positive numbers; approval seems to fit the general case better. ::::::# Putting the switch last allows people to leave it off for inline approval that need not include the character's name, e.g. ::::::#* would display an icon with a positive # ::::::#* would display a negative number (but no icon). :::::: Alternatively, it can show an icon by default, e.g. (icon) & (no icon). —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 22:23, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::When creating the template, use Template:Approval. Acceptance is only valid within the gift context, whereas approval can also refer to party reaction. -- 01:19, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You don't need to link to the character. Instead, it'd be better off if you colored it the same as the approval. -- 04:59, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Use the switch statement instead of the if. -- 17:13, February 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: DPL I thought it was on by default when I suggested you use it, but I was wrong (DOH!). DPL is now enabled. JoePlay (talk) 18:34, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :I don't get it - what is it in that Sandbox requires the extension? -- 23:05, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: New companions tags Hmm I think if the image is on top of the icons it would look better if it was boxed in, and/or there was no gap between picture and box. I also have a slight concern that it may not look neat when used for lots of companions, and I would hope that whatever style we use it can be one that can be used on all companions, full and temporary, but this is probably something that we can get a better idea of once you come up with a final design. P.S. Sorry for the slow response! 05:33, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Please Do Not try to delete my templates Listen, if you copy/incorporate my concept into your template it doesn't give you the right to just delete tag my templates. I still think my templates are a possible choice and until all the the admins say other wise, and then fine, but either way I am using these templates for personal use if not allowed for main articles. This is especially not cool because templates do not show up on the 'My Home' and I don't get notified so, it be as if someone deleted a template of yours and you didn't have a clue it was on the deletion list then you'd need to recreate or ask an admin to restore, which I think isn't suppose to be easy or fun for the admins, thank goodness it is a simple template if that was the case. 19:04, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :If you read my comment on the forums, where you already mentioned that, I said: "That is just an opinion (we us 2 different color stat templates) and it is just a test template anyways, I just pulled it together in 3 minutes for visual. And more you took the Approval named template I couldn't rightly just use yours :P and even if my concept isn't taken I am using them for myself" 19:07, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah, it was just a shocker for first thing in the morning. (I haven't even had my tea or coffee yet!) 19:19, February 11, 2010 (UTC) DAO on sale Not really sure. If your region is anything like Australia you'll be looking at six months to a year and I would guess at a minimum it wouldn't be until after Awakening is released. In the meantime, there's always ebay ;). 02:43, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :I certainly breathed a big sigh of relief when it got classified. There's a big review underway at the moment though, so hopefully a R18 classification will be in place soon. Good luck getting your PC copy 03:01, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Approval I thought, I did, except for zero, is that really needed, I can add that I guess. 21:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I am having issues trying to add a 0 = white, option, for the template. Though I don't think it is necessary to have, if wanted I am gonna need a hand on adding it to the template. 22:07, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::By all means, change if you want, I think it is simple, if the template gets too wordy it won't be an easy to use template. But if your talking about the templates with hearts, I rewrote because if people just wanted hearts (and or (-) (+)) and just updated the template with them, you can change back to the regular file instead if you want, to me its easier to have, , for simple version, than rewriting the approval template to create = or to create = , lots of editors don't get templates, and I think this is easier to work with. 20:54, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking more like this.. would create and would create Keep it simple and easy to use. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 01:31, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Change it back then to color positive and negative, this approval templates are too wordy for my taste, now I have to redo all the approval updates with the approval templates and now, I rather not use approval template at all it keeps getting changed when the admins didn't call for it even yet it was working fine before. All the admins said was they liked the hearts and the # colored in brackets. I am changing my templates back you might want to adjust accordingly or hold off till the admins approve, I went live with the admin approved deal. 22:24, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::The problem is your just changing things with out over all approval, if this is going to be a widely used template (like a spoiler), wait on admins before you make mass changes and implement them, it might get thrown out or changed in a difference direction. I personally, think this is just getting to much for what was suppose to be an easy to use straight forward template. And you just doing the changes without any admin guidance or approval, its a little chaotic (at least for me), the only reason I started to implement was because that phase appeared to be admin approved, now I wish I waited cause this has become so much more. 22:35, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: I just remember getting told off my the admins, when implementing a template in testing stages (but that had to do with policy issues), I am very hesitant to 'go go', with out some sort of it looks like 'we have the green light' on this or if it was used purely for 'testing', as I am and I am ready to revert if asked by the admins at anytime (it probably the only reason I go ahead with some things before full approval, I can clean up after myself pretty much on the spot when asked by admins). And of course this is the weekend most of our admins are away, especially the one guiding us in this Tierrie. 22:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think your misunderstanding me so I posted this here as well as the forums. ::::It not matter of wanting to argue, you just can't replace a template that is used on very widely on the wiki with out the admins approval. Because when you replace a template you have to go into each and every article and manually adjust which I am willing to do but I want Tierrie's approval first (what is wrong with that). I mean I'll prolly do all the replacing and look at all that will be replaced: , (yes, over 1000 articles will need the template replacement). Why can't, I wait till Tierrie comes back before I ask? why do you think thats me arguing? ::::I am just saying you don't know about the maintenance done when replacing a currently used template (like ColorPositiveStat/ColorNegativeStat) which is a very widely used template. I was planning on this, anyways and it was my template so I can ask, you just went over my head which was upsetting. I have worked in jobs were going over peoples heads on projects can really get you in trouble and since this is community sharing people try not to touch other peoples creations they may have other plans or the same plans you do and it their choice to present it, to the community or admins. And I still seeing saying you want to use my templates for you own purposes : / (and its kinda creeping me out). So your impatience, has basically disrespected me and it hurts. Pretty much everything I do on the wiki project wise is approved by admins, you just seem to do it and its a little irrational for my taste, I mean good ideas but can't you wait on the admins? 05:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Changes to templates Hi Polexian, before you make any changes to widely used templates I'd appreciate if you could run it by an admin, or start a forum topic. Although there is nothing explicitly stated in the wiki about editing templates, because they are used on so many pages it's good to make sure that everyone agrees. Also I'd appreciate if you could attempt to resolve things with Hollowness. From what I've seen of your interactions I don't think there was any intent on your part to cause offence, but as two of our most active editors it would be good if you guys can come to a resolution and work out why the situation has escalated. 10:48, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I don't plan to hold a grudge but forgive me I may need a little time on letting the steam blow off. This has effected me enough that its effecting my sleep and well being, I mean, I am already not the most well but straws to break the camels back aren't needed either. So, don't think I'll be pissed for long but I do need my space for the moment (try to just leave my templates alone (I originally had straight uses for them but last minute changed my mind), they may remain a personal template or a community one (if/once proper channels are aware and uses are approved by admins), and please stop talking about them like you are trying to take ownership and control of them, for my personal boundaries concepts and templates I like to give a sort of ya or nay on use of/on them before (especially if I am on/apart of the project), I understand it was a translucent change but I went to the template cause I had an idea change of the use of that template, last minute and it was like some one broke into my house and rearranged my things, instead of lets say what you meant as suggestions some color and arrangement tips as a friend. 22:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Gift Look-up table This was mostly Tierrie's outline, I just followed it, I have no issues with changes with the look up table (it was the table it self with mini icon additions, that was really my input) it will be all Tierrie and his ok. 21:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : I feel that broken hearts and hearts don't accurately reflect approval changes from the gifts. Broken hearts are disapprovals. At worst, the characters won't accept your gift - which is a neutral reaction. Gifts that are accepted all result in a positive approval so technically they all should be . You're stretching the meaning of the icons quite a bit there. I prefer the one we have at the moment - its immediately obvious that red = not accepted, green = accepted, special icon = special and a neutral bar = neutral. -- 22:14, February 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Expandable Tables That extension is depreciated and all tables can collapse now. -- 23:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Signature Tierrie explains it here Forum:Help:How-To Create A Custom Signature / . 23:49, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yup Tierrie's sage advice is the only reason I don't have hundreds of characters showing up. 04:06, February 18, 2010 (UTC)